hbo_true_bloodfandomcom-20200216-history
Photokinesis
'Photokinesis '''is the ability to project and control light and magical energy. On the HBO original series ''True Blood, the only species shown to possess this power are Faeries. __TOC__ Background A Fae with this ability can channel nature through their body and project it in a concentrated and powerful blast of light which seems to manifest as magical energy or a kinetic force, conclusively throwing or repelling objects a considerable distance. Fairies have shown to be able to combine or charge their light into a ball of energy which explodes when it hits the ground . This power has been displayed to contain mysterious supernatural effects, such as breaking illusions . It has also seen to reverse and remove spells. The potency of the photokinesis seems to depend on the age of the faerie and whether the individual is full-blooded or not. As Sookie is half-faerie, her powers are limited and can be drained should she overuse them. Full-blooded faeries, such as Claudine, Claude and others, have limitless powers. Their powers are more potent than Sookie's. The potency of photokinesis also seems to increase with age, as the Faerie Elder was described as being "turbocharged". Usage Photokinesis has a number of uses. Some of these uses are: * Producing blasts of light. * Sealing, binding an object or person to another object or person. * Past reflection, the ability of sensing/reliving past event in a specific location. * Rendering beings unconscious and returning a person's consciousness. * Breaking magic spells. * Generate a Super-nova of light (this is specific to a certain bloodline of Faeries). * Banishing, banishing an object or creature into a different dimension. * Revealing, allows the user to break or remove an illusion, revealing it as its true form. * Illusion casting, casts illusions to distract or confuse other beings. Notable Users Sookie Stackhouse Sookie Stackhouse is shown to possess this ability. She has used it various times throughout the series on various individuals such as Maryann, Russell Edgington, and Cooter. In each instance (except for Maryann) the individual is knocked back several feet in the air. She has also used her powers on physical objects such as when she destroyed Maryann's offering statue at the end of Season 2. Sookie has also used her powers to break magical spells. She has done this when she blasted Eric at the Festival of Tolerance and when she zapped a circle of witches while they were holding hands. Sookie has shown the capability of manipulating a 'Supernova', a power unique to the Stackhouse bloodline. This allows her to channel her light into a ball-shape. Upon explosion the energy is said to kill any vampire in range. Claudine Crane Claudine Crane possessed various light-based abilities. She can use these to blast vampires and other creatures. She used these to blast Bill Compton, knocking him almost 11 meters away. Claudine also possessed the ability to banish vampires to a different dimension, as demonstrated on Warlow. Faerie Elder As one of the oldest faeries, the Faerie Elder had heightened photokinetic powers. Her powers surpassed those of younger faeries and Halflings. She easily blasted Steve Newlin back several hundred feet and knocked him unconscious. She is the only purely-blooded fairy to knock out a vampire with one blast of her light(while Macklyn Warlow easily replicated this feat with vampires far older than Steve Newlin, he's part vampire himself and so doesn't count). Russell Edginton even made the comment that she "must be turbocharged", though this may be a humor-laced exaggeration as Russell was crazed at the time and had a tendency to speak out funny one-liners. Gallery Images }} Trivia Claudine appears in the original unaired pilot, using her powers to wrap the chain around Mack Rattray's neck in order to keep him from harming Sookie Stackhouse. Category:Faeries Category:Halflings Category:Magical Powers Category:Definition Category:Supernatural